


Trying.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Eddie and Buck struggle to have a baby.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Trying.

“I don’t think I can keep doing this.” Eddie admitted to Buck after their most recent negative pregnancy test. 

Buck just nodded understanding exactly were Eddie was coming from. 

“I don’t think I’m ready to give though.” Eddie told him with a sigh as he let the pregnancy test drop into the bin.

“What do you want to do?” Buck asked knowing that while this was all hard on him, Eddie was taking it a lot harder. 

“I think we need to go to the doctors and make sure everything is okay.” Eddie told him looking up from where he was staring at his hands to his husband. 

“We can do that.” Buck nodded placing his hands on Eddie’s thighs. “We can boke it for our next day off.”

“Thanks.” Eddie smiled a little sadly. “I just need to know if we keep trying that it’s actually going to happen someday.” Buck leaned over grabbing Eddie’s hand with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“I get it Eddie.” Buck promised as he stood up pulling Eddie with him. “I do.”

**********************************************************************************

Eddie and Buck got tested as soon as they could and while they knew before they even got the test they knew that it would take a couple days at least to get the result it was still hell for the married couple.

And when the day come when they finally got the results it was the most nerve raking day of their lives.

“It’s going to be okay.” Buck said to Eddie as they drove to the hospital.

“You don’t know that.” Eddie pointed out.

“I don’t.” Buck nodded, he had been trying to stay positive for the both of them during this but Eddie had been making it really hard to stay positive. “But it could be.”

Eddie just nodded not willing to get his hopes up.

**********

“I told you.” Buck smiled over at Eddie as they walked out of the hospital.

“You did.” Eddie agreed his smile not quite as big as Buck’s. “But if everything okay’s why is it not happening for us?”

“I don’t know.” Buck shrugged as they walked up to the truck. “But if we keep trying it’s going to happen.” 

“We don’t know that.” Eddie said as he got into the driver’s side of the truck. “It could never happen for us.”

“Eddie it’s going to happen.” Buck assured him as he got into the passenger side of the tuck. “It will happen.”

“You don’t know that.” Eddie pointe again as he let his head rest on the steering wheel. “You don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“Were not going to have a baby if we don’t try.” Buck pointed out slowly reaching across the car to lay a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “If we try we could end up with a baby. I don’t think we should give up yet.”

“I don’t know” Eddie started as he moved to look over at Buck. “I don’t know if I can keep doing this.”

“A couple more months?” Buck asked trying to look reassuring. “And if it doesn’t happen then well look into other ways of having a baby.”

Eddie reached his hand up to cover Buck’s before nodding slowly. “A couple more months.”

**********************************************************************************

And for next the couple months they tried, and each month when another test came back negative what was left of Eddie’s hope faded, and while Buck tried to stay positive for the both of them his hope was also fading. 

“This is the last one.” Eddie told Buck as he walked out their bathroom pregnancy stick in hand. “After this we look into other options.”

“It could be positive.” Buck pointed out even though he was struggling to believe it would be. “You could be pregnant.”

Eddie just sighed sitting down on the bed next to Buck.

The two of them waited the five minutes in complete silence neither of them knowing what to say.

“You want me to look?” Buck asked Eddie when his husband hadn’t looked almost a minute after the timer had gone off.

“No.” Eddie shock his head needing to be the one that looked. “I can do it.” Eddie turned the stick over in his hand gasping in shock when he noticed the positive sign.

“Eddie.” Buck said trying not to get his hopes up but the look on Eddie’s face making it hard. 

“It’s positive.” Eddie said a little breathlessly turning round to face Buck. “Were having a baby.”

“We are.” Buck nodded leaning forward and kissing his husband. “Were actually having a baby.”

**********************************************************************************

“I still can’t quite believe it.” Eddie told Buck as the two of them laid in bed a couple days later after conforming he was pregnant at the hospital. “I just can’t believe it.”

“Well you better.” Buck told him placing his hand on top of Eddies on his husband’s stomach. “Because we are.”

“I know.” Eddie turned to face Buck a hug smile on his face. “Chris is going to be a bit brother.”

“He’s going to be so excited.” Buck laughed a little picturing his sons face when he finds out the news. “He’s been asking for a sibling for years.”

“He has.” Eddie nodded thinking back to the Christmases were Chris used to ask for a baby brother. 

“A little baby.” Buck said in awe. 

“You’re going to get to do all the baby stuff this time.” Eddie pointed out brining his other hand up to take Bucks. “The sleepless nights and temper tantrums, all of it.”

“And I’m going to love it.” Buck promised. “Most of the time.” He added with a small laugh.

“Most of the time.” Eddie agreed also with a small laugh. “They’ll be close in age to their cousins.” Eddie pointed out. 

“They will be.” Buck nodded. “Maddie will be happy. A new baby.”

“My mum will be happy. She’s wanted another grandchild for years.” Eddie pointed out remembering the many times his mum had asked when he and Buck where going to have a kid. 

“I love you.” Buck told Eddie before he leaned down to kiss his husband.

“I love you too.” Eddie smiled as Buck pulled away from the kiss. “Now we should go sleep, got an early shift tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> ************************************************************************************
> 
> I hurt my hand a couple days ago and it's made typing harder for me, I'm still going to continue to write these story's but I don't think I'll be able to have then out as quickly as I was. So their might be a couple days between each story but I am still going to continue writing and posing them.
> 
> **********************************************************************
> 
> I'm struggling to come up with ideas for story in this series so if anyone has any suggestions or ideas please let me know and I will try and write them. I take suggestions in both the comments and on tumbler under the same name.


End file.
